


The average weight of a bean is definitely smaller than the love Jeremy feels for Michael (aka The most annoying kid asked Jeremy if he has feelings for a different annoying kid)

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy and Michael aren't bffs they're like acquaintances, M/M, More fidget spinner FICS because I love my fidgey, based off an actual conversation word for word, because I'm not, but literally everything's else is the same, except for the answer to are you Jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: A fic based off of the most annoying kid in my class asking me if I have a crush on a guy(which I did) and this is literally a word for word rewrite but it's boyf riends.





	The average weight of a bean is definitely smaller than the love Jeremy feels for Michael (aka The most annoying kid asked Jeremy if he has feelings for a different annoying kid)

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY WORD FOR WORD AND EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED IN MY CHEM CLASS THE OTHER DAY

"Are you Jewish?" Dustin asked Jeremy. 

Dustin had just come over and sat with Jeremy And Jake during their fifth period Chemistry class telling them their teacher made him work with them. Both Jake and Jeremy could not stand Dustin, he was one of, if not the most, annoying kid in their class. 

"Yea..." Jeremy mumbled while finding the statistics for the average atom mass of a bean. 

Jeremy quickly looked behind him at Michael who was working with Rich. He then noticed Dustin staring at him. Seriously this kid is doing nothing to help with this lab and is driving him crazy. 

"Do you like Michael?" Dustin whispers causing Jeremy to drop his pencil and Jake to give him a look as if he was wondering the same question himself. 

Why does everyone think I like Michael? Jeremy wondered. I mean I do but is it that obvious?? I don't like stare at him that much or anything. 

"What?! No. I mean he's funny but he is a little shit sometimes." Jeremy answered way to quickly. 

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Jeremy lied. 

"I mean he broke my lamp and the mirror next to my bed so he sucks."

"Wait he's been to your house?"

Jeremy nodded

"And in your bed!?" 

"Yea.."

Jake went back to writing the lab report and Jeremy started the data table. Dustin of course was still doing nothing. 

"Can I use your fidget spinner?" Dustin asked Jeremy. 

Seriously what is with this kid and his questions!

"No. I do not let anyone touch my fidget spinner. No one is allowed to touch it but me." He responded in a serious tone. 

"Respectable."

"Dustin do you think you could write the conclusion?" Jake asked. 

"I don't kn-." Dustin started to respond but then Jeremy cut him off. 

"He wasn't really asking. You've done nothing yet write the conclusion." Jeremy responded in a harsh matter. 

"Ugh fine." 

Then Michael and Rich came over. 

"Hey how did you set up your data table?" Rich asked. 

Jeremy was spinning his fidget spinner and Michael then reached over and Jeremy knew to hand it to him while answering Richs question. 

"Oh well this is how we did it." Jeremy showed him as Michael picked up Jeremy's water bottle and drank from it. 

Dustin just kind of stared at this like "oh yea you totally don't like him." 

Then Dustin was writing their last names on their group paper. 

"Jeremy how do you spell your last name?" He asked

"Are you serious?" Michael said

"He has an easy last name to spell." Michael was getting kind of fake angry saying this. 

"Wow I didn't know you cared about my last name. H-E-E-R-E" Jeremy said and Michael gave him a look that Jeremy couldn't exactly tell what it meant. 

"Are you sure that's how you spell it?" Dustin asked. 

"Yes!" Rich and jake said 

"No that's not how you spell it." Michael said clearly trying to mess with Dustin. 

"Oh my god just here look at it on my student ID." Jeremy said annoyed while pulling out his ID. 

Then when he was handing it to Dustin Michael stole it. He just took the Id and was just staring at a photo of Jeremy and his name which was honestly making Jeremy blush a little cause the guy he likes is purposely looking at him for a long period of time and oh gosh. Then Michael pulled out his ID and Jeremy took it. His hair was super curly in the photo which seriously filled Jeremy's hair kink cause god it looked good and he wasn't smiling but still looked hot. 

Michael was fighting hard to not give it back and Jeremy was willing to just let him keep it because then his crush would have a photo of him. But in the end they both got their IDs back. 

Then the bell rang and class was over.


End file.
